Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus'' "Klaus"ou"Nik" ''Mikaelson est le principal protagoniste (et parfois antagoniste) de ''The Originals'' ainsi qu'un ancien personnage principal, antagoniste et anti-héros de ''Vampire Diaries''. Klaus est un Vampire Originel et hybride, faisant de lui l'Hybride Originel. Avec Dahlia, Silas et Mikael, il est probablement le personnage le plus dangereux et le plus craint de tout l'univers dans la série. Klaus est le fils d'Ansel, un loup-garou et d'Esther, la Sorcière Originelle. Il est également le beau-fils de Mikael, le neveu de Dahlia et le demi-frère de Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah et Henrik. Klaus est le père d'Hope Mikaelson qu'il a eu avec Hayley Marshall. Par son père, c'est un parent éloigné de Cary. Klaus est pour la première fois mentionné dans la deuxième saison lors d'une conversation entre Rose et Stefan. Rose prévient Stefan à propos des Vampires Originels, ce qui laisse croire à Elena que Klaus est le plus vieux vampire de l'histoire. Elijah mentionne plus tard que Klaus est reclus et ne fait confiance qu'à peu de gens, ceux faisant partis de son cercle restreint. Pendant mille ans, Klaus a essayé de briser la malédiction qui avait été placé sur lui par Esther. Il créa le mythe de la malédiction du soleil et de la lune dans l'objectif de retrouver la pierre de lune et le double Petrova, alors nécessaires au rituel permettant de briser sa malédiction. Son objectif était de libérer son côté loup-garou et ainsi créer sa propre espace d'hybrides vampires-loups-garous. En 1492, il a finalement eu la possibilité de briser la malédiction lorsqu'il a rencontré Katerina Petrova, la dernière pièce manquante à son projet. Cependant, apprenant le plan, Katerina s'est enfuit et s'est transformée en vampire. Lors des 500 prochaines années, Klaus a cherché un moyen d'enlever la malédiction sans le double, forçant ainsi des générations de sorcières à l'aider dans sa tâche. Durant ce processus, Klaus a chassé les membres de sa famille et les a neutralisé avec l'aide de dagues. Il a également pourchassé Katerina qui lui avait échappé et volé la pierre de lune. Durant des siècles, Klaus a également fui Mikael, son beau-père qui souhaitait éradiquer la race des vampires, et plus particulièrement Klaus qu'il détestait depuis toujours. Arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans au XVIII ème siècle, Klaus a ensuite établi une relation père/fils avec Marcellus Gerard, un jeune esclave. Dans les années 1920, Klaus a rencontré à Chicago Stefan Salvatore avec lequel il a tissé un très fort lien d'amitié, allant même jusqu'à le considérer comme un frère. Klaus est un membre de la Famille Mikaelson et d'une Famille Inconnue de loups-garous. Par sa fille, il est lié à la Famille Labonair. Klaus est enfin l'un des Vampires Originels créés par Esther. Histoire Les Originaux sont créés vers l'an 1000 par Esther, une sorcière, qui transforme son mari Mikael et leurs cinq enfants en vampires pour les protéger des loups-garous qui vivaient dans leur village. En les transformant elle les protégeait d'une mort certaine puisque les loups-garous se transformaient à la pleine lune tuant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Klaus fut un temps le rival de son frère Elijah, tout deux épris d'une jeune femme nommée Tatia, un des doubles de la lignée Petrova. Leur mère décide donc de sacrifier cette dernière au cours du rituel de création des vampires, afin de faire cesser les querelles entre ses fils. La famille découvre plus tard que Klaus est un bâtard, sa mère ayant commis l'adultère avec un loup-garou, faisant ainsi de Klaus un hybride, un être surpuissant à la fois vampire et loup-garou. Cependant, son côté loup-garou fut enfoui par sa propre mère pour rétablir un équilibre. Se sentant trahi, incompris et rejeté par sa mère, Klaus tue cette dernière, lui arrachant le cœur sous les yeux de son beau-père, Mikael, qui jura alors de le tuer à son tour. Klaus accuse Mikael du meurtre d'Esther afin de rallier Elijah et Rebekah, avec lesquels il quittera sa terre natale pour échapper à la colère de Mikael. Pour libérer sa part de loup-garou, il doit sacrifier dans un rituel un vampire, un loup-garou et un Double Petrova, tandis qu'une sorcière utilise l'énergie de la lune pour libérer le côté loup-garou de celui-ci. Pendant des siècles, il répand la rumeur de l'existence d'une malédiction, celle de la Lune et du Soleil, affirmant qu'il s'agit d’un sort qui, une fois brisé, permettra soit aux vampires de sortir en plein jour, soit aux loup-garous de se transformer quand ils le désireront. De ce fait, les deux espèces participent activement à retrouver un sosie Petrova et la pierre de lune qui serait la clé, espérant se libérer de leurs malédictions respectives grâce au rituel. Seulement il s'agissait d'une invention de Klaus et d'Elijah pour retrouver un sosie, la pierre n'était qu'un subterfuge. En 1492, Klaus et Elijah s'établissent en Angleterre, où ils se font passer pour une famille de nobles. Ils découvrent alors un autre sosie Petrova, Katherine Pierce (de son vrai nom Katerina Petrova) mais elle se fait vampiriser pour devenir inutile au rituel et s’enfuit avec la Pierre de Lune. Au cours des siècles, Klaus élimine un à un les membres de sa famille en leur plantant une dague en plein coeur pour les laisser reposer dans des cercueils. Il y en a cinq : un pour chacun de ses frères et soeurs (Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah) et un scellé pour Esther. Il prétend vouloir les réveiller à un certain moment pour que leur famille soit réunie. Seul Elijah resta à ses côtés. Durant la saison 2, Elijah suspecte Klaus d'avoir jeté les cercueils à la mer. Alors qu' Elijah cherchait à le tuer, Klaus lui avoue que les cercueils ont été conservés à l'abri. Suite à cet aveu et se sentant trahi par Elijah, il plante une dague dans le coeur de son frère et le place dans son cercueil. Plus tard, Stefan Salvatore vole les cercueils avant d'être contraint à les remettre à Klaus. Damon Salvatore profite toutefois de la possession des cercueils pour ôter la dague du coeur d'Elijah et pour s'emparer du cercueil scellé. Bonnie et sa mère réussirent à ouvrir le cercueil scellé pour libérer Esther, dans le but de mettre fin à l'espèce des vampires. En effet, la mort d'un Originel, entraînerait également la disparition de toute la lignée de vampires qu'il aurait créée. Dans les années 1920, Klaus vit à Chicago avec sa sœur Rebekah, en pleine époque de la prohibition. Il y fait la connaissance de Stefan Salvatore, un vampire sanguinaire et meurtrier, surnommé alors « le Boucher de Monterey ». Tandis qu'une idylle se forme entre Stefan et Rebekah, Stefan et Klaus se lient d'amitié. Klaus loue l'audace et l'inspiration de Stefan et ce dernier éprouve une certaine admiration pour Klaus. Leur passé les rapproche, Stefan ayant été rejeté par son père et Klaus par sa mère. Stefan n'avait peur de rien et expliqua a Klaus qu'il devait se dévoiler sans honte, sans avoir peur d'assumer qui il était réellement. Malheureusement, Klaus et Rebekah durent quitter la ville précipitamment afin d'échapper à Mikael, qui les recherchait toujours. Klaus efface alors la mémoire de Stefan, afin de couvrir leurs traces puis demande à Rebekah de l'accompagner. Quand cette dernière refuse afin de rester avec Stefan, dont elle est tombée amoureuse, Klaus la poignarde alors à son tour, plaçant ensuite son corps dans un cercueil, comme ceux de ses autres frères. ''Vampire Diaries'' Saison 2 En 2010, Klaus apprend par Isobel Flemming qu'il existe un nouveau double Petrova : Elena Gilbert. Il retrouve par la même occasion Katherine, et décide de se venger d'elle. Avec l'aide de ses amis sorciers, il entre en possession du corps d'Alaric Saltzman pour espionner Elena et son groupe d'amis. Après avoir retrouvé la Pierre de Lune et avoir capturé Katherine grâce à Isobel, il quitte le corps d'Alaric pour réintégrer le sien et prépare son rituel. Mais le groupe, avec l'aide d'Elijah - qui pense toujours que son frère a décimé toute leur famille - a mis au point un plan pour le tuer. Ils décidèrent ainsi de laisser Klaus accomplir son rituel (tout en s'assurant qu'Elena revienne d'entre les morts par la magie) afin de l'attaquer au cours de sa mutation en hybride, pendant laquelle il sera vulnérable. Lorsque Bonnie parvient à affaiblir suffisamment Klaus pour qu'il puisse être tué, Elijah se laisse attendrir par son frère qui lui révèle que les corps de leurs frères et sœur sont à l'abris et qu'il peut le conduire à eux. Elijah le sauve alors puis s’enfuit avec lui, mais Klaus le tue ensuite, avant de cacher son cercueil avec ceux des autres Originaux. Quand Stefan vient demander à l'hybride un remède pour sauver Damon - suite à la morsure de Tyler, morsure mortelle pour les vampires — on apprend que le seul remède est le sang de Klaus. Mais pour l'obtenir et sauver son frère, il oblige Stefan à se joindre à lui. Stefan accepte donc de quitter la ville avec lui, se mettant à son service, et recommence à se nourrir de sang humain. En échange, Klaus confie une fiole de son sang à Katherine, enfermée dans l'appartement d'Alaric et torturée depuis des jours, afin qu'elle l'apporte à Damon pour le soigner, honorant ainsi sa part du contrat. Saison 3 Dans la troisième saison, Klaus et Stefan parcourent la côte Est des États-Unis à la recherche de loups-garous, Klaus souhaitant créer d'autres hybrides comme lui. Ils finissent par retrouver la trace d'une meute, dans le Tennessee, avec la « coopération » forcée d'un dénommé Ray Sutton, loup-garou également. Toutefois, la transformation n'aboutit pas comme prévu, les spécimens d'hybrides créés étant atteints par une forme de rage. Klaus est alors forcé de les tuer, ce qui le met dans un violent état de colère. Tout deux mettent ensuite le cap sur Chicago, où Klaus espère trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il se pose quant à son échec de transition. Il apprend de son associée Gloria, une sorcière, que seule la sorcière originelle pourrait l'aider à accomplir son but. Cette dernière étant morte, elle demande à Klaus de réveiller Rebekah, qui serait en mesure de la contacter. Klaus finit par avouer à Stefan que tout deux se sont connus dans les années 20, alors que Stefan flirtait avec Rebekah. Stefan n'arrivant pas à se souvenir, Klaus lui rend la mémoire, puis réveilla Rebekah. Cette dernière, bien que furieuse que son frère l'ait poignardée, est plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son amant, Stefan. Elle explique ensuite à Klaus que le collier qu'Esther lui a offert avant sa mort lui a été dérobé, et Stefan comprend avoir lui-même trouvé ce collier, dans les années 20, puis l'avoir offert à Elena. Klaus comprend par la suite qu'Elena, qu'il croyait avoir tuée lors du rituel, est toujours en vie. Furieux, il attaque violemment Stefan, qui lui a dissimulé volontairement sa survie, puis décide de retourner à Mystic Falls. Klaus surgit pendant « la Nuit des Blagues » organisée au lycée de Mystic Falls et demande à Bonnie de trouver la solution à son problème, menaçant la vie d'Elena. Rebekah capture Caroline et Tyler et les conduit devant Klaus, qui force alors Tyler à boire son sang, puis le tue. Il explique à Bonnie que Tyler mourra si la transition en hybride n'est pas complète et qu'elle n'a donc pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir, aidée de Matt. Plus tard, Stefan rejoint Elena et Klaus dans le gymnase du lycée et Klaus le contrait alors à lui obéir sans opposer de résistance, le privant ainsi de son libre-arbitre. Quand Klaus et Rebekah comprennent que le collier d'Esther que portait Elena a été volé par Katherine, Klaus décide alors de corser la situation : Bonnie doit trouver la solution en 20 minutes, sans quoi Stefan a pour ordre de tuer Elena. Matt décide alors de se plonger dans un état de mort imminente afin de contacter le fantôme de Vicky dans l'au-delà, et cette dernière lui transmet une information d'Esther, destinée à Bonnie. Klaus surprend la conversation et pense tout d'abord qu'Elena est à l'origine de son échec pour créer des hybrides et qu'il doit la tuer, avant de se rendre compte que son sang en est la clef, Esther essayant en fait de l'induire en erreur pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Il parvient ainsi à créer son premier hybride, Tyler, en le nourrissant du sang d'Elena peu après son réveil, afin d'achever la mutation. Suite à cela, Tyler sera alors reconnaissant à Klaus d'avoir fait cesser sa malédiction et se sentira loyal envers lui du fait que son sang coule dans ses veines. Klaus oblige ensuite Stefan à « éteindre » son humanité, puis le pousse à mordre Elena. Il conduit ensuite cette dernière à l'hôpital et demande à une infirmière de lui prélever du sang. Klaus étant un hybride, la dague semble être inutile sur lui et seul le bois du Vieux Chêne Blanc est capable de le tuer. Mikael en a justement conservé un morceau, taillé en pieu, faisant ainsi de lui l'unique possesseur d'une arme capable de vaincre définitivement un originel, ce qui explique pourquoi Klaus le redoute tant. Averti par les menaces de Damon de l'arrivée imminente de Mikael, Klaus décide de quitter la ville pour lui échapper, laissant Rebekah derrière lui. Il demande à Stefan de surveiller Elena et de veiller à sa sécurité, après quoi il prend la fuite, emportant avec lui une poche remplie du sang d'Elena, nécessaire à la création d'hybrides. Il revient à Mystic Falls quelques jours plus tard, suite à un appel de Stefan lui annonçant la mort de Mikael, poignardé à l'aide d'une dague. Il s'agit en fait d'un piège destiné à l'attirer en ville, où Mikael, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Katherine et Rebekah ont élaboré un plan pour le tuer. Tous souhaitent en effet se libérer de l'emprise que Klaus exerce sur leur vie, en particulier Stefan qui a perdu le contrôle de sa vie à cause de lui, tandis que Mikael aspire de son côté à venger la mort de sa femme et Rebekah, celle de sa mère, Elena lui ayant apprit la vérité sur son meurtre. Toutefois, la situation échappe à leur contrôle quand ils s'aperçoivent que Klaus s'est constitué entre temps un bataillon d'hybrides, qui l'accompagne afin de le protéger et le servir. Tandis que Damon et Mikael prévoient de tuer Klaus lors du bal de rentrée organisé par ce dernier chez Tyler, Katherine apprend au cours de la soirée de la bouche de Klaus que le tuer reviendrait à condamner Damon, car ses hybrides ont pour ordre de le tuer si Klaus venait à mourir. Elle en avertit aussitôt Stefan qui parvient in extremis à empêcher la mort de Klaus, alors que Damon s'apprêtait à l'achever avec le pieu en Chêne Blanc. Aussitôt, Klaus en profite pour s'emparer de l'arme de Mikael et la retourne contre lui, lui enfonçant dans le cœur et le tuant sur le coup, sous les yeux horrifiés de Damon. En guise de remerciements, Klaus libère finalement Stefan de son hypnose. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier décide de garder son humanité « éteinte » et de se venger en s'emparant des cercueils dans lesquels Klaus conserve les autres membres de sa famille. Une guerre sans merci opposant Klaus à Stefan est alors déclarée. Plus tard, dans la série, Klaus ordonnera a Tyler de mordre Caroline le jour de son anniversaire. Tyler refuse. Cependant, étant donné que ce dernier a été inféodé il se retrouve fidèle à Klaus contre sa propre volonté. Tyler ira voir Caroline et pendant un baiser passionnant, ce dernier la mordra. Plus tard, dans l'épisode, Klaus rend visite a Liz Forbes chez Caroline en lui disant que son sang peut la sauver de la morsure de Loup - Garou. Caroline se retrouve anxieuse découvrant que Klaus a eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle et pense qu'il va la tuer. Il lui dit cependant que si elle pense que son existence n'a pas de sens sur Terre il la laissera s'éteindre. Caroline lui avoue qu'elle ne veut pas mourir et Klaus la laisse se nourrir de son sang. Le lendemain a son réveil Caroline se sent bien et découvre sur son chevet une boite noire sur laquelle est noué un nœud en soie blanc. C'est un cadeau de Klaus : un bracelet serti de diamants. Klaus commence à avoir des sentiments pour cette dernière allant jusqu’à l’inviter au bal donné par Esther au manoir Mikaelson. Il devient furieux et est blessé quand il se rend compte qu'elle s'est servie de ses sentiments pour le divertir alors que le groupe a un plan pour le détruire. Il est encore plus furieux quand il comprend les manigances de sa mère. Il est déçu et brûle des dessins dont un de Caroline. Il entreprend alors de trouver une solution pour enlever le lien entre ses frères et lui. Il enlève Bonnie pour l'obliger à trouver un contre-sort. Il oblige ensuite Stefan à lui rendre les pieux en chêne blanc, profitant que Rebekah ait enlevé Damon pour se venger. Liberé par ce poids, Klaus se rend à la soirée "année 20" et danse avec Caroline sous le regard jaloux et furieux de Tyler. Klaus veut quitter Mystic Fills en enlevant Elena, mais c'est sans compter les Salvatore et surtout sa mère qui est de retour pour en finir avec eux. Avec l'aide - involontaire - d'Alaric qu'elle transforme en vampire surpuissant, elle veut les tuer. Sous le regard de sa soeur, Klaus est poignardé puis brûlé par Alaric... mais Klaus a été prévenant puisqu'il a obligé Bonnie à transférer son âme dans le corps de Tyler... Saison 4 Klaus s'amuse un peu dans le corps de Tyler. Il sauve Caroline, enlevé par le prêtre, délaissant sa sœur. Il en profite pour embrasser Caroline mais quand il l'appelle "Ma douce", elle s'aperçoit vite que ce n'est pas Tyler et le repousse. Klaus oblige alors Bonnie à lui redonner son corps avant de s'en aller. Mais Rebekah l'intercepte et détruit ses poches de sang. Klaus est furieux et lui brise la nuque. Il revient quand il apprend qu'un nouveau chasseur est en ville et qui s'en prend à ses hybrides (Tyler). Il laisse quelques hybrides pour le protéger et s'allie à Damon pour en savoir plus sur Connor. Il comprend vite qu'il est l'un des Cinq, un chasseur très puissant. Il pensait qu'ils n'existaient plus mais le tatouage montre que si. Il empêche Damon de tuer Connor et le séquestre pour en savoir plus. Il oblige Jeremy à dessiner les tatouages qu'il voit et fait en sorte que Stefan manipule Rebekah pour en savoir plus. Les informations obtenues, il tue Rebekah avec regret. Il veut l'empêcher de nuire à son nouveau projet : trouver le remède afin de rendre Elena humaine et d'avoir son sang pour former des hybrides. Il comprend vite qu'Elena est troublée par des visions après qu'elle ait tué Connor. Klaus veut sincèrement l'aider parce qu'il est passé par là. Les autres n'ont pas confiance, dont Caroline qui passe le voir pour le "séduire" et le distraire. Il se met de nouveau en colère contre elle quand elle lui avoue la vraie raison et ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour la sauver. Caroline lui demande alors de sacrifier un hybride pour que Jeremy le tue et donc que les visions cessent. Klaus finit par accepter... en échange d'un rendez-vous ! Rendez-vous qu'il obtient et ils passent un bon moment ensemble. Klaus est ravi même s'il se doute que quand elle est avec lui, c'est souvent pour faire une diversion. Klaus essaie d'obtenir la confiance de Stefan pour le remède en lui montrant l'épée et il est déçu quand Stefan essaie de la lui voler. Il apprend alors que Tyler essaie de délivrer ses hybrides de lui. Furieux, il les retrouve et les tue tous. Et pour se venger de Tyler, il tue sa mère. Klaus décide alors de s'engager dans l'entraînement de Jeremy pour qu'il développe le tatouage le plus vite possible. Il affronte un peu Damon sur le "comment faire" mais finit par tuer un bar plein de gens pour que Jeremy les tue alors qu'ils sont en transition, et donc faibles. Jeremy refuse et Klaus menace Matt pour arriver à ses fins. Son frère Kol arrive pour contrecarrer ses plans, tuant ses vampires pour ne pas faire revenir Silas. Klaus est en colère et ordonne à Kol de ne pas tuer Jeremy lui-même. Klaus essaie de protéger Jeremy mais celui-ci refuse son aide. Il sauve aussi Rebekah de Kol qui menace de la tuer mais celle-ci lui en veut toujours. Klaus décide alors de visiter Damon pour le baby-sitter alors qu'il est sous hypnose de Kol. S'engage alors entre eux une discussion sur leur "amour". Klaus se demande pourquoi Elena peut pardonner toutes les choses que Damon a faites. Damon comprend qu'il parle de Caroline qui ne lui pardonnera sûrement pas d'avoir tuer Carol Lockwood. Touché, Klaus met le doigt sur les doutes de Damon quant aux sentiments d'Elena pour Stefan si elle redevient humaine grâce au remède. Klaus veut daguer Kol de nouveau mais il arrive en retard. Elena et Jeremy l'ont tué définitivement avec le pieu en Chêne Blanc. Klaus est furieux et ému. Il promet de les tuer tous les deux. Jeremy pense qu'ils sont en sécurité puisqu'il est le chasseur et Elena sa "poche de sang" mais Klaus est trop furieux. Enfermé par le sort de Bonnie, il promet de tous les tuer quand il sortira... Il supporte mal que Tyler et Caroline viennent le charrier. Pour se venger, il blesse Caroline en la mordant ; il lui faut de son sang pour guérir et il n'est pas prêt de le faire. Caroline est furieuse mais Tyler a une idée : il laisse Caroline auprès de Klaus, pariant pour qu'il la sauve. Klaus, vulnérable face à Caroline, finit par la guérir. Quand elle trouve son épée, il l'aide à la déchiffrer et prévient Rebekah qu'il n'y a qu'une dose de remède. Il promet ensuite à Tyler de le pourchasser toute sa vie. Celui-ci s'en va et Caroline est effondrée. Quand Klaus peut sortir, il avoue à Caroline qu'il aurait tout fait pour elle ; il lui fait également remarquer qu'elle n'a jamais voulu de ce remède. Dans le 4x16, Klaus sauve Hayley d'un vampire nommé Will, puis il lui demandera tous au long de l'épisode de lui obtenir des informations sur Katherine, ils finiront par coucher ensemble. À la fin du 4x19, Klaus reçevra une lettre de Katherine en lui disant qu'une sorcière du nom de : Jane-Anne Deveraux complote contre lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Dans l'épisode suivant, Klaus apprends que Hayley est enceinte après qu'ils ait couché ensemble. Il reviendra dans le dernier épisode et sauvera Caroline, Stefan et Elena de Aja et son coven, revenus d'entre les morts car Bonnie a levé le voile entre le monde des vivants et l'Autre Côté, en lui coupant la tête avec un chapeau de diplômé. Il informe Caroline que Tyler est libre et retourne à la Nouvelle-Orléans en lui promettant que si Tyler est son premier amour, lui sera le dernier. Saison 5 Dans le 5x11, Niklaus Mikaelson fait son grand retour pour le 100ème épisode de la série. Il revient à Mystic Falls car il a entendu la nouvelle de la mort de Katerina par Damon et veut jubiler de sa mort. Il retrouve Caroline dans les bois et lui demande sa "confession" sur lui. Cette dernière lui avoue qu'elle déteste cette part d'elle-même qui tient à lui. Elle finit par l'embrasser et couche avec lui après qu'il lui ait fait la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir. Saison 7 Dans le 7x14, Stefan est contraint de quitter Mystic Falls après avoir été poignardé par la lame de Rayna Cruz. Poursuivi par celle-ci, Stefan se rend alors à la Nouvelle-Orléans, sous les recommandations de Valerie, qui lui indique un lieu où la magie ne fonctionne pas. Arrivé en Louisiane, il est rejoint par Klaus, qui lui ordonne de partir de sa ville après avoir découvert la marque laissée par Rayna sur lui, pour finalement le protéger à la demande de Caroline. ''The Originals'' Pour plus d'informations sur Klaus : cliquez ici Apparence Physique Malgré le fait qu'il soit âgé de plus de mille ans, Klaus est un homme très séduisant qui semble avoir été transformé vers l'âge de 20-22 ans. Il possède des cheveux blond foncé légèrement bouclés et des yeux bleu foncé qui contrastent avec son visage pâle. De plus, en tant que vampire et guerrier (10ème siècle), Klaus possède un corps bien sculpté. Par ailleurs, on peut remarquer que Klaus possède deux tatouages : un triangle sur le dos ainsi qu'une plume sur l'épaule où l'on peut voir des oiseaux s'envoler de la plume pour aller sur son torse. Le style vestimentaire de Klaus est tout à fait décontracté puisqu'il porte généralement des chemises, des jeans et des vestes. Cependant, il peut également utiliser des vêtements plus raffinés si la situation l'exige. Ainsi, lors du bal organisé par les Mikaelson, Klaus porte un smoking noir. Enfin, Klaus utilise des accessoires tels que des colliers ou des bracelets comme on peut le voir au début de la troisième saison. Relations Elijah Mikaelson Article Prinicpal : Klaus & Elijah Elijah est le demi-frère maternel et aîné de Klaus. En tant qu'humains, ils étaient très proches et s'entraînaient au combat à l'épée ensemble. Leur relation s'est cependant compliquée lorsqu'ils sont tombés amoureux de la même femme, Tatia. Après leur transition en vampires, ils se promirent avec Rebekah de rester ensemble "Pour toujours et à jamais". En 1492, leur relation est à nouveau devenue compliquée avec l'arrivée du second double Katerina Petrova. En effet, Klaus voulait utiliser son sang afin de briser sa malédiction, mais après la fuite de cette dernière, il blâme son frère. Bien que Elijah promis qu'il allait la trouver, leur relation n'est pas redevenue normale puisque en 2010, il prévoit d'aider Elena Gilbert et les frères Salvatore à tuer Klaus. Après que Klaus ait brisé sa malédiction, à la merci d'Elijah, il lui révèle qu'il n'a pas tuer leur famille et que leur corps sont toujours en sécurité. Elijah épargne alors son frère avant d'être neutralisé par ce dernier. Cette relation amère a continué après que Damon ait enlevé la dague d'Elijah. Cependant, les demi-frères deviennent alliés lorsque leur mère revient et tente de les tuer. Lorsque Klaus est finalement battu, Elijah négocie le corps de son frère en échange de la promesse de ne pas le réveiller le temps qu'Elena fasse sa vie. De plus, Elijah est vraiment dévasté par la "mort" de son frère, tué par Alaric. Malgré les épreuves et les tribulations qui ont menacé de rompre leur lien fraternel, Klaus et Elijah restent ensemble, ce dernier ne renonçant pas à trouver la rédemption chez son frère. Rebekah Mikaelson Article Principal : Klaus & Rebekah Rebekah est la demi-soeur maternelle et cadette de Klaus. De tous ses frères et sœurs, elle est celle dont il est le plus proche et aussi le plus protecteur. En effet, Klaus se soucie beaucoup de Rebekah, même s'il a du mal à montrer ses sentiments envers elle. Ils sont également loyaux l'un envers l'autre puisqu'ils ont fait la promesse avec Elijah de rester ensemble "Pour toujours et à jamais". Rebekah dit elle-même qu'elle était la seule à être toujours là pour lui tandis que Finn, Elijah et Kol ne l'étaient pas. Cependant, il est révélé que c'est elle qui a ramené Mikael à la Nouvelle-Orléans en 1919, dans l'objectif de vivre pleinement son amour avec Marcel. Lorsque Klaus l'apprend, il souhaite se venger et obtenir des réponses. Il menace même de la tuer, mais avoue plus tard à Elijah qu'il voulait sans doute lui faire ressentir la peur qu'il a eu lorsque Mikael est arrivé. Il finit donc par lui pardonner et lui confie sa fille pendant plusieurs mois. Kol Mikaelson Article Principal : Klaus & Kol "Je ne vais pas te tuer, idiot ! Malgré ton comportement, tu es toujours mon frère !" - Klaus à Kol dans "The Devil is Damned" Kol est le demi-frère maternel et cadet de Klaus. Ils possèdent tous les deux un fort tempérament qui crée souvent des disputes entre eux. Kol en veut beaucoup à Klaus de l'avoir neutraliser au cours des siècles et n'hésite pas à se moquer des menaces constantes de son frère. Malgré cela, ils aiment prendre un verre ensemble au Mystic Grill. De plus, Kol semble aimer ruiner les plans de Klaus, notamment lorsqu'il empêche la recherche du remède au vampirisme en tuant Shane. Quand Kol se fait tué par Elena et Jérémy, Klaus est profondément attristé par la mort de son frère, et essaye de le venger avant d'être emprisonné dans la maison des Gilbert. Cependant, lorsque Finn révèle à Klaus que Kol est vivant et qu'il a rejoint leur mère, Klaus montre de la désapprobation en disant que la seule chose que Kol écoute est lui-même. Cependant, Kol ne tarde pas à rejoindre le camp de ses frères, pensant que la véritable menace est Esther. A partir de ce moment-là, la relation entre les frères reste compliquée puisqu'ils s'entendent par moments et se disputent à d'autres. En effet, Klaus est furieux que Kol ait emprisonné Rebekah, et pour cela, il n'hésite pas à le laisser avec des vampires assoiffés de sang. Lorsqu'il est malade, Kol avoue sa tristesse et sa rancune envers une famille qui ne s'est jamais soucié de lui. Klaus lui répond alors qu'il a neutralisé toute sa famille, et que malgré ce que Kol pense, il ne pourra jamais le tuer car il reste toujours son frère. Kol aide ensuite son frère à sauver Hope, ce qui lui vaut la reconnaissance de ce dernier. Malheureusement, Kol meurt du sort jeté par Finn, entouré de sa famille et inclus par Klaus dans le pacte "Pour toujours et à jamais". Hope Mikaelson Article Principal : Klaus & Hope Hope est l'unique fille et enfant de Klaus avec Hayley. Au début, ce dernier n'était pas content de l'arrivée de ce bébé mais avec le temps, il a commencé à s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. Il semblait aussi être heureux d'apprendre que c'était une fille lorsque Hayley lui a dit. Il la protège contre tous ses ennemis, en la confiant notamment à Rebekah, peu de temps après sa naissance. En effet, Hope est devenue la personne que Klaus aime le plus au monde. Il serait près à faire n'importe quoi dans l'objectif de la protéger. Klaus est maintenant réunie avec sa fille depuis que sa sécurité a été compromise. Ainsi, la communauté de la Nouvelle-Orléans est au courant de son existence. Marcel Gerard Article Principal : Klaus & Marcel Marcel est le meilleur ami de Klaus, son ancien protégé mais aussi son fils adoptif. En effet, en 1820, alors que Marcel était esclave, Klaus le sauva et le prit sous sa protection. Cependant, Marcel tomba amoureux de Rebekah, la soeur de Klaus, ce qui conduit à un dilemme pour le jeune homme. Marcel choisit alors Rebekah, mais celle-ci fut neutralisée par son frère. Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Marcel était mourant, Klaus lui donna son sang, le transformant ainsi en vampire. Lorsque Mikael revint en 1919, il crut que ce dernier avait tué Marcel et cela le dévasta profondément. Cependant, quand l'Hybride revient à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il découvre que son ancien protégé est toujours en vie et qu'il gouverne maintenant la ville. Après des débuts difficiles, Klaus et Marcel retrouvent finalement peu à peu leur amitié, surtout après que Marcel ait sauver la vie de Hope. A la fin de la deuxième saison, Klaus laisse le contrôle de la ville à Marcel afin de s'occuper de sa fille. Caroline Forbes Article Principal : Caroline & Klaus La relation entre Klaus et Caroline commence lorsqu'il la sauve de sa morsure de loup-garou le jour de son anniversaire. Klaus commence alors à développer des sentiments pour elle et l'invite lors du bal organisé par la famille Mikaelson. Là-bas, ils dansent et discutent, ce qui fait découvrir à Caroline un côté jusque là inconnu de Klaus. Lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, Caroline découvre un cadeau de Klaus. Il s'agit d'un dessin représentant elle et un cheval. Au fur et à mesure de la série, Klaus tombe encore plus amoureux de Caroline car à ses yeux, elle est bien trop intelligente pour se laisser séduire par lui. Elle est également belle, forte et pleine de lumière. Malgré les tentatives constantes de ses amis pour le tuer, avec l'aide de Caroline qui le distrait, Klaus se soucie toujours d'elle. Plus tard, ils ont un rendez-vous où Caroline lui demande s'il prendrait le remède afin de redevenir humain, mais Klaus évite la question et la pose à Caroline. Finalement, Klaus lui révèle ensuite la seule fois où il a souhaité être de nouveau humain, ce qui plaît à Caroline. Lorsque Klaus retourne pour la remise de diplôme de Caroline, il lui révèle qu'il entend être son dernier amour, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Il pense qu'un jour, elle le choisira et le laissera lui montrer le monde. Quand Klaus retourne à Mystic Falls lors de la supposée mort de Katherine, Klaus rencontre Caroline dans la forêt où il lui demande d'être honnête quant à ses sentiments pour lui. Il lui fait alors en échange la promesse de ne jamais revenir. Caroline révèle finalement qu'il y a une connexion entre eux. Ils partagent alors leur premier baiser puis couchent ensemble. Autres relations *Klaus & Mikael (Beau-père et beau-fils/Ennemis) *Klaus & Esther (Mère et fils/Ennemis) *Klaus & Finn (Demi-frères/Ennemis) *Klaus & Freya (Demi-frère et demi-soeur) *Klaus & Ansel (Père et fils/Relation compliquée) *Klaus & Hayley (Parents de Hope/Relation compliquée) *Klaus & Camille (Amis/Alliés) *Stefan & Klaus (Anciens amis/Ennemis) *Elena & Klaus (Ennemis) *Damon & Klaus (Partenaires dans le crime/Anciens ennemis) *Bonnie & Klaus (Ennemis) *Tyler & Klaus (Ennemis) *Katherine & Klaus (Ennemis) *Klaus & Silas (Ennemis) *Klaus & Sophie (Ennemis/Anciens alliés) ''Journal d'un vampire'' Article principal : Klaus (livres) Dans les livres'' Journal d'un vampire'', le personnage de Klaus est très différent au sens morale mais partage néanmoins quelques points communs avec celui de la série. Dans les livres, son nom n'est pas "Niklaus" mais "Klaus" tous simplement, il fait partie des premiers vampires qui n'ont jamais été mordus par personnes (il n'a jamais été humain). Il est décrit comme étant grand avec un corps mince et musclé, des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux bleus électriques froids comme la mort, et ressemble au diable. Il a longtemps été le compagnon du Diable. C'est lui qui a transformé Katherine en vampire. On ignore précisément la date de naissance de Klaus, mais parmi les indices qu'il laisse, il aurait transporté une hache en bronze et participé aux plus grandes bataille de l'histoire (la Guerre de Troie, l'armée d'Alexandre le Grand, etc ...). Le bois de frêne peut le blesser très gravement mais pas le tuer. Il sera emporté en Enfer par Elena après avoir enlevé Caroline avec la complicité de Tyler. Dans le huitième tome, il revient à la vie puis meurt à la fin du livre après avoir but le sang d'Elena. Nom * Klaus est une version allemande de Nicolas. Ce prénom vient du grec Nikolaos qui signifie "victoire du peuple". C'est également le nom d'un saint à l'origine de la légende de Saint Claus. Enfin, il s'agit d'une variante de Niklaus. * Mikaelson est un nom scandinave qui signifie "Fils de Mikael". Notes * Klaus est l'enfant du milieu au sein de sa famille. * Tout comme le reste de sa fratrie, il est possible que Klaus ait hérité du gène de la sorcellerie par sa mère bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais exploité. ** Il est également possible que Klaus n'aurait pas pu être un sorcier du fait de son côté loup-garou ou du moins lorsqu'il aurait activé sa malédiction, il n'aurait plus été un sorcier. * Puisque Katherine a été transformée en avril 1492, il semble que Klaus soit né en mars ou avril. * Il existe des similarités entre Klaus et Kai : ** Ils sont tous les deux appelés par un diminutif à savoir Klaus pour Niklaus et Kai pour Malachai. ** Ils sont nés au sein d'une fratrie nombreuse. ** Ils étaient tous les deux différents du reste de leur frères et soeurs puisque Klaus est né loup-garou/sorcier et a ensuite été transformé en hybride tandis que Kai est né siphonneur c'est-à-dire un sorcier qui ne peut pas générer de magie par lui-même mais seulement l'absorber. ** Ils ont tous les deux eu des pères qui ont abusé d'eux ou les ont rabaissé, provoquant chez eux un changement de comportement. ** Ils ont blessé la plupart de leurs frères et soeurs. Cependant, tandis que Kai les a pratiquement tous tué, Klaus préfère les neutraliser avec des dagues. * Klaus a été poignardé avec des dagues de nombreuses fois mais à cause de son côté loup-garou, cela n'a pas eu d'effets sur lui. Il a seulement été neutralisé une fois grâce à la dague en or que Kol a créé spécialement pour lui. ** Par la Confrérie des Cinq en 1114 afin d'éliminer les vampires. ** Par Rebekah Mikaelson. ** Par Finn Mikaelson en 2010 pour l'avoir gardé enfermé dans son cercueil pendant 900 ans. ** Par Rebekah Mikaelson en 2010 pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire. ** Par Alaric Saltzman en 2010 (via Kol Mikaelson) afin d'éliminer les Vampires Originels. ** Par Elijah Mikaelson en 2013 pour ce qu'il a fait. ** Par lui-même en 2013. * Klaus est la première personne à subir la malédiction du chasseur après avoir tué les membres de la Confrérie des Cinq. * Klaus a tué la plupart des amants de Rebekah. * Rebekah, Kol, Genevieve et Lucien sont les seuls personnages à l'appeler Nik. * Dahlia affirme que Klaus est le plus intelligent de ses frères et soeurs car il ne possède pas de sang Viking. * Klaus est le personnage qui a tué le plus de personnes à l'écran. Photos JOSEPH MORGAN as klaus on The Vampire Diaries.jpg Klaus1.jpeg Klaus3.jpeg Klaus16.jpg Klaus13.jpg Klaus17.jpg Klaus4.jpeg Klaus2.jpeg Klaus5.jpeg Klaus6.jpeg Klaus7.jpeg Klaus8.jpeg Klaus9.jpeg Klaus10.jpeg Klaus11.jpeg Klaus12.jpeg Klaus Mikaelson.jpeg Klaus Mikaelson1.jpeg Klaus Mikaelson2.jpeg Klaus Mikaelson3.jpeg Klaus13.png Klaus14.jpg Klaus15.jpg klaus-at-the-door.jpg Klaus18.jpg Klaus19.jpg septique ....jpg Niklaus.jpg le sacrifice.jpg klaus après le sacrifice.jpeg kalus et rebekah dans le nouveau monde.jpg joseph-morgan-klaus.jpg elena-and-klaus-season-3.jpg Promo 4x04.jpg Klaus 4x14.jpg Klaus 4x16.jpg Klaus 4x19.jpg Klaus 4x20.jpg Klaus 4x20 1.jpg Promo 4x21 5.jpg Klaus 4x23.jpg Klaus 5x11.jpg Klaus Promo Saison 3.jpeg|Promo Saison 3 Klaus Promo Saison 3(1).jpeg|Promo Saison 3 Klaus Promo Saison 3(2).jpeg|Promo Saison 3 Klaus Promo Saison 3(3).jpeg|Promo Saison 3 Klaus Promo Saison 3(4).jpeg|Promo Saison 3 Klaus S4.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Promo S4 Caroline, Tyler & Klaus.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Klaus Promo S4 1.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Klaus, Rebekah & Elijah Promo S4.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Klaus Promo S4 2.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Klaus Promo S4 3.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Promo 14 saison 4.jpg|Promo Saison 4 Photo promo 1 saison 5.jpg|Promo Saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Hybrides Catégorie:Surnaturel Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Vampires Catégorie:Loup-garous Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:The Originals Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Vampires Originels Catégorie:Flashbacks